war_of_the_wikidfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Of Stars
Appearance Stars Original Appearance was most recognized by his three tails, his black angel wings, and the constant black mist swirling around him. And the black tendrils constantly sprouting from his back, his black suit with bright yellow glowing eyes, the fact that the Dead constantly rise from the grave when he is around. And that particularly anomalous torn up scarf with the star and moon charms on it that is always swaying and bilowing, even when there is no wind to blow it. However, since his his disapearance, and subsequent return to the WOTW, he has a new, updated appearance: History War Of the Wikia 17 Stars Joined in on This war By Summoning A Mega Gyrados, Which is killed by Gog who then tries to Kill Star. Star is protected By Harm While Slug Places c4 on him. That star turned out to be a decoy, as he then planted fusion coils upon Slug, but slug Dodges. Stars Summons giant morphing transforming weoponized arachnids in Response to Glitch summoning 'nid creatures. Glitch Summons a deep sea hunter in response, so stars brings forth leggoes to step on, and for everyone else to step on, But was not needed as Harm destroyed The Deep sea Hunter. Harm Revives the Gyrados, But the Cyber has a clown kill him, then Harm kills the clown and revives the Gyrados, only to be killed by Cyber again. War Of The Wikia 18 War Of The Wikia 19 War of The Wikia 20 War of the Wikia 21 Powers Weakness Personality The original Personality can be found at the Bottom. However, Three years of war can change a person. Stars new Personality is now as Follows: To be announced Stars Is quite literally, Insane. His head so full of different personalities that half the time he doesn't know who he is. He loves Cookies and has a secret Crush on Otachi and Tacit Ronin. He is EXTREMELY ADHD and is know to do spontaneous Activities. His imagination is big and his hearts bigger. He has Constant mood swings. He can be a good guy or a villain. He forms crushes Very easily and is jealous of other peoples sthicks. He hopes one day he has his own. Harm revives Status With Others Slug gunner fan often goes out of his way to wreck Stars' shit, largely because Stars won't stop trying in vain to take control of Slug. God of Godzilla has teased Star with either a giant Otachi shaped cookie or a giant Tacit Ronin shaped cookie and sometimes both at once, every now and then uses a boatsword on him but their relationship can be described as...Awesomtastic Harm Colossal is a friend of Stars and has attempted to protect him, like others, multiple times. Harm has also helped him with his projects. However, due to recent events and the time spent in the war, Harm has subsequently become Stars best friend, and Harm is one of the only people Stars had contact with when he was in the void (AKA inactivity) Harm inspired Stars to start drawing again and introduced Him To Gundam...Which is now a major part of Stars Life Shippings Basilisk Centauri -Stars Was instantly shipped with Basi when She stepped down as shipmaster and Gog was promoted Quotes From Star Quotes About Star "I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH...A TACIT RONIN/OTACHI SHAPED COOKIE" -Gog in a fight against Star